Baljeet Tjinder
Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb's friend who helps them with their Big Ideas. He is a kid who is perceived as always getting good grades and being bullied by Buford. He is from India. He is considered a nerd and thinks that getting an F on a math test is the scariest thing known to man. He has moved here from India for his education. He can play the drums, and the guitar. Although it seems like his feelings make him want to do math, he actually just does alot of math, "the feelings come and go". His friends have nicknamed him Jeet. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group's activities, he is often paired with Buford. While Buford often bullies him by taking his underpants, there is also a protective nature between the two of them. He also learns things he never knew he could do. Trivia * Baljeet's name indicates that he is most likely from India's Punjab region. He has immigrated to America (revealed in "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), although clues like him studying during summer vacation suggest he is either an immigrant or a foreign exchange student. Other clues are that in the song "Destroyed Dreams" from the episode "Unfair Science Fair", he states that his family stretches from the Himalayas to Kashmir (which are Indian locations). * When in danger, he always hyperventilates. * He has an uncle named Maulik, who is named after Baljeet's voice actor. He also has an uncle Kamar. * Baljeet believes that a failed math test is the "scariest thing known to man." * Baljeet has a large bookcase holding many encyclopedias in his room. * Baljeet owns a unicycle. * He revealed that anything below A would be the worst grade of his life since he considers getting an A- as the "worst grade of his life" meaning he had never received a grade of below an A before. * He can play the keyboard, the drums, and the guitar. * In "The Baljeatles" he is afraid of getting an F at Summer Rocks, a school he mistakes as being a geology school instead of a Rock n' Roll school. Due to his fear of getting an F, Baljeet calls Ferb, "Erb" and Phineas, "Ineas" in that episode. * He may be younger than everyone else as he is shorter than everyone. This would make sense if he skipped a few classes. * He is the only kid to kiss a girl on camera. He kisses a girl on the math team, named Wendy Stinglehopper, after falling through her chimney with her present in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * He made a cameo in popular webcomic Sluggy Freelance in this comic. * With the exception of Ginger, apparently all other Fireside Girls do not consider Baljeet cute. Songs Baljeet has sung *The Ballad of Badbeard *Baliwood *Let's Go Digital *The Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home, Perry *Give Me a Grade *There Is No Candy In Me *Where Did We Go Wrong? *Danville for Niceness *I Wish I Was Cool *Atlantis (song) *Our Movie's Better Than Yours *Atlantis *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Good King Wenceslas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Indians Category:Characters from Video Games